Satu sampai Sepuluh
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Aku menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Dan kusadari sesuatu; tidak perlu. Karena kisahku dan kisahmu adalah sepenggal kisah dongeng klasik yang sengaja diciptakan dengan akhir yang sudah bisa ditebak; bahagia. RnR, please? :3 Happy New Year, minna!


**Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam untuk anda semua :) akhirnya, saya YandereHachan24 kembali dengan salah satu fic drabble-nya yang abal ini TwT. Ah, lagi-lagi di fandom Vocaloid dengan pairing Kaito x Miku sebagai OTP saya selama ini X'D**

**Ide dadakan setelah sepanjang hari ini dibuat jatuh cinta oleh dia yang sekarang sedang sibuk nge-juri di ajang pencarian pro-effect ;) bangga banget sama kamu, makanya aku bikin ginian. Semangat ya :****

**Happy reading, minna!**

**Satu sampai Sepuluh**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

Rate : **T**

Kaito x Miku

Special for YOU ;)

WARNING!

Full of romance, abal drabbles, sudut pandang ngacak, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

**Satu**

Aku tatap guratan sempurna karya Tuhan di wajahmu yang terpagut dengan buku yang kamu baca. Sesekali kamu mengernyit jikalau ada perkataan yang tidak kamu mengerti di dalam tulisan buku itu. Sementara aku tersenyum di sebelahmu dengan alis terangkat. Menunggu.

"Aku bingung, ah," lalu kamu memberikan buku setebal sepuluh sentimeter itu ke pangkuanku lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku enggak habis pikir sama kamu. Kenapa suka sekali baca buku filosofi?" kernyitnya sambil memijat dahinya sendiri. Aku terkekeh lalu menatapnya.

"Karena buku ini mirip kamu." senyumku.

"Maksudnya?" sorot mata biru bersih itu menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. Aku tertawa pelan lalu menepuk pelan pipinya dengan lembut.

"Klasik. Tetapi rumit. Itulah pesona kamu."

**Dua**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Sekali, dua kali lalu perlahan tersenyum lebar saat mendapati sebuket mawar putih yang suci laksana anak-anak malaikat itu tergeletak di depan pintu rumahku. Begitu cantik, begitu indah. Kemudian aku meraih buket bunga mawar itu dan menghirup wanginya. Aku sudah tahu siapa pengirimnya. Namun tetap kutemukan sebuah kartu di balik rangkaian mawar cantik itu.

_Kamu suka mawar putih kan, ya?_

_Berhubung ini perayaan setengah tahun kita._

_Aku kasih ini aja, ya? Hehe._

—_Kaito –_

"Hahahaha," aku tertawa renyah membaca isi kartu tersebut. Manis sekali. Namun kata-kata dalam kartu itu benar-benar tidak romantis, ya 'kan?

Tak lama kemudian ponselku bergetar tanda ada telepon masuk. Aku segera memencet tombol hijau tanpa melirik siapa yang menelepon sekalipun.

"_Kaito untuk Miku. Apakah Tuan Putri suka dengan bunganya?"_suara ngebass yang mengantuk itu nyaris membuatku ngakak. Dia pasti sengaja bangun pagi demi bisa membeli buket mawar ini. Dan dia pasti ngantuk.

"Sudah kok," aku tersenyum lebar. Senang sekali.

"_Bagaimana menurutmu?"_ tanyanya masih dengan suara mengantuk. Aku menatap bunga mawar itu lagi.

"Aku suka sekali." jawabku jujur.

Yah. Itulah dia.

Perilakunya manis; namun tidak romantis.

Tetapi tidak mudah dilupakan.

**Tiga**

Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana.

Kerlip mataku menangkap sebuah sepatah kata puisi terkenal yang terpampang di majalah dinding sebuah festival kebudayaan yang sedang aku kunjungi bersama Kaito saat itu. Rencananya, kami sedang menilik—ah, ralat. Dia sedang menilik beberapa karya dan mencari buah tangan untuk temannya yang akan melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri.

Aku menatap puisi itu lama-lama. Indah.

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana_. Simpel, romantis, dan sangat puitis.

"Miku!" suaranya membuatku terlonjak. Aku menatap laki-laki biru yang kini tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo makan. Aku sudah selesai memilih tadi," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku tertawa pelan lalu mengangguk. Senyumnya membayangi benakku.

Ah, tidak. Aku justru tidak ingin mencintainya dengan sederhana.

Karena aku ingin mencintainya dengan luar biasa.

**Empat**

Aku masih ingat, ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu untuk pertama kalinya—bagaimana wajahmu, bahasa tubuhmu dan bagaimana aku berusaha menahan malu, senang dan sama gugupnya denganmu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin tertawa menatap wajahmu yang malu-malu tetapi berusaha terlihat kalem. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya atau semua akan hancur berantakan.

Sebenarnya kisah kita cukup picisan, iya 'kan?

Ah, tapi siapa peduli.

Selama semuanya terasa indah, apakah itu penting?

**Lima**

Aku mengernyit menatapmu yang sedari tadi sebegitu antengnya di depan perangkat keras dan perangkat lunak yang ada di dalamnya dengan asyik. Aku tidak mengerti. Terkadang aku bingung, apa menariknya benda mati dengan _keyboard_dan sebuah _mouse_ sebagai pelengkap sebuah CPU di matamu?

"Hei," panggilku akhirnya. Tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. Dia menelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai jawaban—bahkan tidak repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari angka-angka dan huruf-huruf yang tidak kumengerti tertera di sana.

"Kenapa kamu suka banget sama _programming_, sih?" tanyaku tak habis pikir pada kamu yang kini tersenyum kepada layar _monitor_yang bahkan tidak tersenyum balik kepadamu.

"Karena seru," jawabmu dengan sangat umumnya. Aku menghela nafas.

"Maksudku, bahkan apa yang kamu lakukan sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik di mataku,"

Kini dia menatapku dengan tatapan geli.

"Sama saja seperti aku yang sering kali bingung sama kamu yang senang banget baca buku filosofi," dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku yang kini mengerucutkan bibirku. Cemberut.

"Tetapi setidaknya buku filosofi dikarang oleh beberapa orang berhasil di dunia; William Shakespeare, misalnya. Komputermu sendiri 'kan enggak dikarang," cetusku.

"Memang tidak," dia kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada _monitor_di depannya. "Tetapi komputer bisa membuat dunia saling terhubung. Iya 'kan?"

Aku semakin manyun saja. Dasar.

Nah, ini juga. Terkadang aku heran pada kita yang memiliki hobi dan kesukaan yang berbeda—saat aku menyenangi karya tulisan orang lain, dan kamu yang terpesona pada bahasa _program_yang agak-agak mirip robot itu.

Namun kini aku tahu jawabannya.

Karena kita dipersatukan atas nama cinta.

Cintaku dan cintamu—cinta kita.

**Enam**

Orang bilang, setiap manusia memiliki teralis celah jari di setiap tangannya karena mereka akan diisi oleh pagutan jemari manusia lainnya yang memiliki cinta sejati di balik tulang belulang karya Tuhan yang selama ini menaungi dunia dengan kasih-Nya.

Aku percaya.

Sore ini hujan. Udaranya benar-benar dingin dan langit masih meneteskan airnya pada dunia. Namun aku tidak merasakan dinginnya udara ataupun basahnya air hujan yang terus menerpa tubuhku. Karena di sebelahku, ada tubuh tegapnya yang ikut basah. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke atas untuk memayungi kami dari hujan yang semakin deras saja. Sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam tanganku—memasukkan jemarinya ke celah jariku.

Hangat.

Kami tertawa bersama, berlari menuju perlindungan terdekat sebuah halte dari sana.

Jemari kami masih bertautan, merasakan getaran cinta yang selalu dirasakan. Sedari dulu, hingga sekarang.

Aku percaya kamulah pengisi celah jemariku.

**Tujuh**

Apalah arti sebuah nama? Jika nama mawar diganti, harumnya akan tetap sama.

Aku mengernyit membaca filosofi ringan dari William Shakespeare kali ini. Ada sedikit ketidaksetujuan dalam kalimat dan kutipan ringan dari salah satu penulis favoritku itu. Entahlah. Aku merasa agak janggal dengan pendapat filsofi kali ini. Dan ada kelebat keputusan dalam hatiku untuk tidak menyetujui filosofi yang menusuk hati, namun tetap ringan tersebut.

Apalah arti sebuah nama?

Sangat berarti, wahai tuan William Shakespeare.

Jika kata rindu diganti oleh kata tidak peduli, apakah kata cemburu akan ada?

Jika kata cemburu diganti oleh kata berpaling, apakah kata setia akan ada?

Dan jika kata setia diganti oleh kata benci, apakah kata cinta akan ada?

Aku tersenyum lembut.

Kurasa aku tahu jawabannya. Selama aku punya Kaito Shion di sisiku, takkan ada yang merubah kusutan benang takdir mengenai nama cinta.

**Delapan**

Dulu aku hanya bisa melihat kamu dari jauh. Sampai akhirnya, aku berfikir kamu nggak mungkin buatku. Kamu sama sekali tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha waktu itu, kamu tampaknya nggak terlalu memerhatikan.

Tetapi sekarang? Aku dapat melihatmu dari dekat. Memelukmu, menggenggam tanganmu, merasakan sapuan bibirmu pada kepalaku, mendengar suaramu kapanpun, melihat senyummu hanya untukku, melihat mata biru kristalmu yang hanya menatapku… dan aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa bahagianya aku.

Kini aku memandangmu yang duduk di sebelahku sambil menikmati cappuccino kesukaanmu. Wanginya tercium hingga ke indera penciumanku.

"Kaito," panggilku. Dia menatapku sekilas.

"Kenapa kamu suka kafein?" tanyaku sembari mengangkat kedua alisku. Dia kini menatapku lalu meraih sebelah tanganku dan meletakannya di dadanya.

"Kamu rasakan detak jantungku?" tanyanya. Aku merasakan degup jantung laki-laki yang aku cintai itu lewat telapak tanganku lalu mengangguk.

"Jika aku meminum cappuccino ini, detak jantungku akan sama detaknya saat aku bersamamu," senyumnya berubah lembut.

"Karena pahit-manisnya cappuccino itu yang paling pantas menggambarkan kamu."

**Sembilan**

Aku mengerjap menatap tulisan tarot yang sebenarnya kurang aku percayai—meningat hal tersebut tidak masuk akal dan tidak masuk logika—namun aku agak jenuh dengan buku-buku filosofi yang selalu aku baca setiap harinya. Sehingga, aku meminjam buku tersebut dari Perpustakaan Kota dan membacanya.

Di sini dijelaskan, bahwa takdir tangan manusia terletak pada garis tangan di telapak tangannya.

Sontak, aku memandangi garis telapak tanganku sendiri yang membentuk tiga guratan tebal yang melintang, meliuk dan memanah ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Benarkah hal itu?

Dituliskan juga, bahwa nama jodoh kita berada dalam tulisan guratan tadi.

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Menarik juga, ya?

Ternyata, tidak selamanya hal yang tidak masuk akal itu membosankan.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya.

Apakah ada nama Kaito dalam garis tanganku?

**Sepuluh**

Aku selalu terkesima dengan dongeng klasik yang dikenal hampir di seluruh dunia. Entah bagaimana karakterisasinya, alurnya, jalan ceritanya sampai latarnya. Terkadang aku merasa masuk ke dalam dunia dongeng yang mengasyikan tersebut dan menjadi oran ketiga yang menyaksikan bagaimana mereka tumbuh, bagaimana mereka mulai jatuh cinta, bagaimana konflik yang terjadi, dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Aku selalu penasaran, apa jangan-jangan dongeng klasik tersebut sengaja dibuat oleh tangan-tangan yang digurat langsung oleh Tuhan?

Kini aku menatap laki-laki dengan surai biru yang yang menguap lebar sambil memejamkan matanya di sofa ruang tamu rumahku yang sepi. Sementara, akhirnya aku meletakkan buku filosofiku ke atas meja.

Dia menatapku.

"Sudah bacanya?" tanyamu dengan senyuman yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang.

"Kamu mengantuk?" tanyaku. Kamu mengerjap lalu terkekeh—kemudian meraihku dalam pelukanmu. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu datarmu lalu merasakan jemarimu mengusap puncak kepalaku dan mengecupnya dengan intens.

"Kamu mau tahu sesuatu, nggak?" tanyamu dengan nada lembut. Aku menggerakan kepalaku sedikit sebagai jawaban. Aku terlalu terhipnotis dengan wangi parfumnya yang maskulin.

"Kisah Romeo dan Juliet karangan penulis favoritmu—William Shakespeare—itu, menurutku benar-benar tragis," katamu tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjap.

"Kamu membacanya?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. Kamu mengangguk.

"Yep. Aku melakukannya untuk kamu," ah, senyuman itu lagi. "Kamu mau tahu apa pendapatku soal kisah mereka?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dengan wajah bertanya. Jarang-jarang dia begini.

Di luar dugaanku, dia menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku.

"Jika aku menjadi Romeo dan kamu yang jadi Juliet, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya—melawan takdir. Jika tidak ada nama kamu di dalam takdirku."

Aneh. Suara kamu begitu lembut dan dalam—membuatku nyaris tak bernafas sebelum akhirnya sebuah ciuman mendarat di keningku dengan lembut.

"Aku sayang kamu." bisikmu.

Aku tersenyum manis. Aku juga sayang kamu.

Aku tidak peduli apa yang dunia katakan. Aku hanya peduli apa kata hatiku untuk mengejar mimpiku; bersama denganmu.

Karena kisahku dan kisahmu adalah sepenggal kisah dongeng klasik yang sengaja diciptakan dengan akhir yang sudah bisa ditebak; bahagia.

**OWARI**

**Bagaimanaaa? Abalkah? TwT? #PLAK**

**Jadi, saya minta reviewnya, boleh? :'3**

**V**

**V**


End file.
